merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Expect the Unexpected04
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Expect the Unexpected03. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's note #3 : There is a section of the first chapter of The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. It was written and copyrighted by C.S. Lewis, this author does not own it or have any corresponding with it whatsoever. Author's Note #4: This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- It broke my siblings hearts when I explained that I was leaving. "Whaaaat?" Shane Mcormack's shoulders slumped. "But, you were so much fun, Bri!" "I know." I sighed. I hated leaving him: he was super sweet. "So were you, Shane. Don't worry, I bet it won't be for long." He helped me put my coat on sadly. "This cabin still won't be the same without you." Lucky handed me the The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. ''"Wait, Bri, did 'Chiron' approve of you guys' departure?" I glanced at Shane. 'No, he hadn't. We were going because the Professor said to go. That was so weird, but I didn't try and make a protest. I didn't even know where Chiron was. Most likely busy, if anything. Lucky had seen Professor Saintvil for herself. I bet she knew how paranormal he was. "Briyana, is it that ''guy''?" She whispered. I nodded. "Don't tell Shane. I don't know where we're going, and how long we'll be there, but I do know ''not to mess with that man." I left out the part about me having Wings. It wasn't safe for her to know. "'''''Be careful." She advised, her voice grave. ---- I slumped up the hill. It wasn't really that steep, but with my bag, it felt like Mount Everest. Luckily, I made it to the top without passing out (again), and headed over to Thalia's Pine Tree, where I found Cassidy. She was still in her cheerleading uniform, and she didn't look too pleased to see me. "Afternoon." "Any idea where we're going?" I slumped my bag down. "I hope it's somewhere that's still warm." "As long as it doesn't take more than twenty four hours, I don't care." She replied, her eyes darting to the setting sun. Marcus skipped over to us. He was carrying a single bag, and threw it down next to mine. " 'Ello, ladies." Cassidy waved unenthusiastically. " 'Sup?" "This reminds me of when we were eleven, and went on that field trip to the Aquarium." Marcus tried to break the tension, but it clearly wasn't easy. "The bus was twenty minutes late. It took the driver two hours to get there despite it only being an hour long trip." The memory made me grin. "And Jack ended up got soaked by those dolphins." "I got a mermaid doll." Cassidy kicked a rock. "Named her.. Marina. Still have her." "You think that ''is going to be like this?" Oh, gods. Professor Saintvil. "Where's the ''other kid?" "Jack?" Marcus rolled his eyes. "He's on his way, no doubt." "Well, he'd better hurry it up. We have work to do." He pulled a silver object out of his pocket. "Is that...a dog whistle?" Cassidy squinted. "We're not..dogs." "You are. Precisely." He blew into it. Suddenly, I heard a screeching noise. It sounded like Marcus was singing "Old Mac Donald had a Farm" at an Opera. In other words, it sounded'' terrible. Cassidy and Marcus heard it too. We covered our ears, and hit the ground one by one. "What is that?!" I screamed. The Professor stopped blowing, and the sound vanished. "Ah, yes. Only demigods who have 'your' gene are supposed to hear it's noise. So, yes. You are like dogs." "You're referring our passing out and white hair to a 'gene' now?" Marcus asked, out of breath. "We still need more explaining, because all I'm getting is: we have magic wings, so that's why we-" "I'M HERE!!!" Jack raced up the hill, his face red. He was holding a single bag as well. He fell in front of Professor Saintvil. "I'm really sorry, sir. I had to say goodbye to my girlfriend, and Tori, and Addison, and-" "I don't want to hear it, boy." The Professor glared down at a tired Jack. "You can sleep in my car." "Please, sir. Don't be critical." I helped Jack up. "You okay, Jack?" Sweat streaked from his forehead. "Did you hear something that sounded like an 'old lady's' voice?" My throat felt dry. "It was the Professor's...dog whistle." It felt so weird saying that. He was using a' dog' whistle for 'demigods. "Move it along, kids." Professor Saintvil held it up threatingly. "No time to sit and chat. All four of us ran up to him in an orderly fashion. None of us wanted to hear that whistle ''ever again''. ---- In a matter of an hour, Professor Saintvil drove us away from Camp, and across a really long bridge to New York City. However, the traffic was overwhelming for him, and he beeped the horn repeatedly. Whenever we tried asking him something, he said, "Be silenced, child." Which was ridiculous, because we weren't kids, and we wanted to know where we were going. Sixty minutes quickly turned into an 120, and all of us were getting bored. ''Really'' bored. It was snowing outside, but none of us were excited by that. Jack stared at the window, Marcus flicked at Cassidy, and Cassidy gave the Professor dirty looks behind his back. Then I remembered I had the The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. It was definitely worth reading at this time, I had no idea how much longer we would be stuck here. Plus, I was on a ''very'' important part. ---- Looking into the inside, she saw several coats hanging up - mostly long fur coats. There was nothing Lucy liked so much as the smell and feel of fur. She immediately stepped into the wardrobe and got in among the coats and rubbed her face against them, leaving the door open, of course, because she knew that it is very foolish to shut oneself into any wardrobe. Soon she went further in and found that there was a second row of coats hanging up behind the first one. It was almost quite dark in there and she kept her arms stretched out in front of her so as not to bump her face into the back of the wardrobe. She took a step further in - then two or three steps always expecting to feel woodwork against the tips of her fingers. But she could not feel it. "This must be a simply enormous wardrobe!" thought Lucy, going still further in and pushing the soft folds of the coats aside to make room for her. Then she noticed that there was something crunching under her feet. "I wonder is that more mothballs?" she thought, stooping down to feel it with her hand. But instead of feeling the hard, smooth wood of the floor of the wardrobe, she felt something soft and powdery and extremely cold. "This is very queer," she said, and went on a step or two further. Next moment she found that what was rubbing against her face and hands was no longer soft fur but something hard and rough and even prickly. "Why, it is just like branches of trees!" exclaimed Lucy. And then she saw that there was a light ahead of her; not a few inches away where the back of the wardrobe ought to have been, but a long way off. Something cold and soft was falling on her. A moment later she found that she was standing in the middle of a wood at night-time with snow under her feet and snowflakes falling through the air. '' Lucy felt a little frightened, but she felt very inquisitive and excited as well. She looked back over her shoulder and there, between the dark tree trunks; she could still see the open doorway of the wardrobe and even catch a glimpse of the empty room from which she had set out. (She had, of course, left the door open, for she knew that it is a very silly thing to shut oneself into a wardrobe.) It seemed to be still daylight there. "I can always get back if anything goes wrong," thought Lucy. She began to walk forward, crunch-crunch over the snow and through the wood towards the other light. In about ten minutes she reached it and found it was a lamp-post. As she stood looking at it, wondering why there was a lamp-post in the middle of a wood and wondering what to do next, she heard a pitter patter of feet coming towards her. And soon after that a very strange person stepped out from among the trees into the light of the lamp-post.'' He was only a little taller than Lucy herself and he carried over his head an umbrella, white with snow. From the waist upwards he was like a man, but his legs were shaped like a goat's (the hair on them was glossy black) and instead of feet he had goat's hoofs. He also had a tail, but Lucy did not notice this at first because it was neatly caught up over the arm that held the umbrella so as to keep it from trailing in the snow. He had a red woollen muffler round his neck and his skin was rather reddish too. He had a strange, but pleasant little face, with a short pointed beard and curly hair, and out of the hair there stuck two horns, one on each side of his forehead. One of his hands, as I have said, held the umbrella: in the other arm he carried several brown-paper parcels. What with the parcels and the snow it looked just as if he had been doing his Christmas shopping. He was a Faun. And when he saw Lucy he gave such a start of surprise that he dropped all his parcels. "Goodness gracious me!" exclaimed the Faun. ---- "Hey, Briyana?" Jack snapped me out of it my shaking my shoulder. "The professor says we're here." He smiled at me. I smiled back. "You ''haven't'' read that book yet?" Cassidy reached for her bag. " 'Cause, like, that's a child ''classic'' or something." "Oh, I ''have''. I'm reading it for a third-or-something time." I slipped it into my backpack. "Sounds like an Athena kid, I know." As I stepped into the blistering cold, I laughed. This felt just like when Lucy entered Narnia: snow covered the sidewalk and road. There was even the post-lamp, lighting up the world. It was almost too good to be true, it felt almost exactly the same. "This...is ''amazing'', you guys." "No, it's below freezing." The others had thick coats on, and looked to be freezing despite getting out of the car five seconds ago. The Professor adjusted his glasses. "Come along, kids. We're going some place with ''heat''." ---- He led us to an airport, and believe it or not, we got on our flight in less than thirty minutes. All he said to the employee was: "Fight 157, please." We didn't go through Security Check, we didn't even wait. We just went into the plane, bam. Just like that. Even crazier: we got ''first class''! And this first class: oh my gods. It was set out just like a party room, only I could see a few doors here and there. The main room, the party room, had tables, chairs, and a flat-screen TV! I swear, this wasn't Jack's eyes widened. "Holy Hera, is this... ''ours''? Professor Saintvil cracked a smile for once. "All yours, my boy." I looked at Marcus. Marcus looked at Jack. Jack looked at Cassidy. Cassidy looked at me. And all four of us raced into a separate room. "I call this one!" I shut the door, then examined it. It looked a lot like a hotel room, in a way. The walls were a tan-ish white, and they had a pattern of lines slanting downward. The bed was like a cloud, which was streamed with two lines of vertical brown ribbon. Atop of that was a bookholder, which contained nothing. There was a plane window, and when I peered out, I saw that despite the dark sky, we were ''taking off''! I spent the next five minutes unpacking. I didn't really change the room, but I put The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe on the bookholder. I also slipped out of my heavy green coat and put on a maroon shirt and gray jeans. I didn't even think about removing my braecelt. It was too precious. ---- Then I saw it, a ''security camera''! It was silver, and barely above my reach. It was giving off a red light, and an annoying beeping sound.They'd placed a security camera in my room in case I tried to do anything ''suspicious''. So, in other words, ''we couldn't escape''. A knock from the door disturbed my thoughts. "Hey, Bri? It's us." "Come on in, you guys." I sat up in my new bed. It was Jack, Cassidy, and Marcus. The Professor wouldn't call me Bri, if anything. But I bet he would ''now'', since all of our actions were being recorded. Jack was decked out in a white shirt which had some sort of witch doctor skeleton, and black jeans. Instead of that bizarre cheerleading outfit, Cassidy had a striped white shirt, partially covered by a red blouse and black skirt, and she had armbands all over her left arm. On the contrary, Marcus hadn't changed clothes. None of them had done anything to their hair. Jack sat on my bed, and crossed his arms. "Your room looks amazing, Briyana. Nicely done." "Oh, I did nothing." I replied, my eyes glued to the camera. "This room was set up like this when I moved in." Cassidy made a little cough. "Ahem. Forgetting why we're here." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Briyana, do you ''trust that guy?" I felt a pang in my chest, and looked at the others, one by one. "'''''Professor Saintvil?" I'd had a gut feeling about him when we first met him in the Infirmary, and I still did. I hadn't told anyone about it, though. Then I remembered the camera was staring down at me. "Listen, team." I said. "This might be the wrong place to talk about it. They're watching us." I pointed to the beeping camera. Jack's eyes widened. "Ugh! How did we not see that coming!" He yelled angrily. "Oh, it's no problem. Stand back, ladies and gents, and let the master handle it." Marcus stood up, and shut his eyes. I heard fabric ripping, and slowly, a pair of white, angel wings unfurled from his back. Of course! Nike kids can grow wings and fly. I grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him off the bed, nearby a jealous-looking Cassidy. Wind began getting in my face which was coming for his wings. It was so strong, I had to close my eyes. I heard the sound of something smashing, and then thumping onto the floor. "Note to self: Do not ''use wings indoors." Marcus said. I felt so suddenly grateful for Marcus' wings, I hugged him. "Thank you, Marcus. Thank you so much." "Anyways, I punched the camera." He let go of me after a three-count. "But we still have the whistle to worry about." "You say that so ''casually." Jack replied, staring in shock at the pieces of an item that cost so much on my bedspread. "You could've caused a lot more damage than you think." "Whatever." Cassidy piped up. "Let's get back to what we were talking about." I grew a pang feeling, knowing I could say what I needed. "It's weird." I began. "How he just gets away with getting into the Infirmary, takes us out of Camp Half-Blood, and says stuff about Pandora's pithos, and wings." "He doesn't answer our questions either." Cassidy's eyes darted. "After I finished unpacking, he came to visit me. I was like: 'Okay, now can you explain everything?' and he was just like: 'Nope. Sorry'." "I'm on the edge about him, too." Jack carefully picked up a shard of lens, and examined it. "But when I was out, Hestia and I had a talk." "Hestia?" I locked the door, so nobody else could barge in. "As in, the goddess of the hearth?" "She told me we could trust the Professor. But I still have my doubts." "That reminds me." Marcus knelt down in front of me and Jack, and gestured for Cassidy to join. "I have a plan to escape. Tonight. Us four. Open up the emergency exit. I can summon my wings and carry one of you. The other wear parachutes. We bust ourselves out of here." Category:ETU Parts Category:GG Parts Category:Stories